


Gold in the Brownstone

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [22]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, moving the plot bitches, new york city or bust, poor abbie and ichabod, they just got settled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold gives Emma, Killian, Sherlock, and Joan some insight on where the storybook might be. It's looking like New York City or bust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold in the Brownstone

“Would you like to introduce us to your friend?” Sherlock asked Emma, sliding out from the booth so he could stand alongside her. Joan followed suit, but Hook stayed where he was. It wasn’t smart for him to get any closer to the Crocodile than he already was.

“I wouldn't call him a friend, but this is Rumplestiltskin,” Emma answered, an inaudible sigh following after. 

“’I spin straw into gold, give me your first born’, _that_ Rumplestiltskin?” Joan asked. He wasn’t a friendly face you often saw in your common Disney movies. 

“While I can spin straw into gold, I have yet to acquire anyone’s first born child,” Gold cleared up the rumors for them. “No need to introduce yourselves, I already know who you are.”

“You do?” Joan asked in surprise, shifting her stance. She wasn’t sure this was someone she felt comfortable with knowing more about her than just her name and profession. He had an air about him that unsettled her. 

“Yes of course, you’re Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson,” Gold replied. “I’m familiar with your story.” Joan and Sherlock seemed caught off guard by this, and looked at each other as if the other held answers. “I know of Miss Mills’ and Mr. Crane’s backgrounds as well.”

“Alright…” Emma said. “So what insight do you have?” 

“The book is somewhere in New York City.”

“That’s it?” Emma snorted, crossing her arms irritably. “That doesn’t give us anything!” Gold’s help was always unnecessarily complex.

“That gives you a more precise location out of the billions of cities in the world,” Gold replied. Emma shut her mouth, but she still wasn’t too happy with his answer. “I shall give you more information when I discover more, but for now this is all I have.”

“So what’s the price?” Emma waited. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what demands he’d make of her. 

“No price,” Gold leaned forward on his cane. “This one’s for free.” This threw Emma off. There was always a price with Rumplestiltskin. Her suspicion went up ten-fold. 

“If I may interject,” Sherlock cut the tension. “What of that book you showed Joan and I? ‘ _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ ’? Could that not be the aforementioned storybook?” Emma began to shake her head no before he was finished speaking.

“That book is a prop of my world,” Emma answered. “Like _The Brothers Grimm_ is a prop of yours. Every world needs fictional ones.” Sherlock nodded his head in understanding. It was a good question, and one she had begun to ask herself. But that book accounted for another fictional version of Sherlock and _John_ , and their adventures in _1800s England_. It wasn’t the account as they knew it here and now. It was false.

“Well what do you think, Emma?” Joan asked, she didn’t know that she trusted this man anymore than Emma did, but it was Emma’s call. Emma squinted her eyes as she thought hard about what to do.

“I don’t want to trust him…” she began. “But I don’t think we have any other options.” Emma turned to the two consulting detectives, “Sherlock, Joan…do you mind if we move the mission to your place for a little while?”

“There’s plenty of space for everyone in the Brownstone,” Sherlock answered. His opinion on the matter was varied. He couldn’t get a good read on this man; he had so many different disguises enveloping him…it was hard to make out which one was the real one. Meanwhile Killian, still moping in the booth, had decided to stand up and join the conversation. 

“But not _too_ much space that everyone gets their own bed, right?” Killian couldn't join the important conversation with the Dark One, but he could interject with a flirtatious quip. How typical. Everybody ignored Killian’s question as Gold spoke again.

“I should hope there’s room enough for me as well,” Gold was met with quizzical and fearful stares at his request. “You didn’t think I would stay behind, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this one took a while to write too. I kept pushing it off because I was busy or too tired. I had to force myself to finish this tonight because I felt bad that I haven't been keeping up.
> 
> SO yeah. Abbie and Ichabod are going to have put a hault to their work again. Oh well. The author can be a bitch >:)


End file.
